


what the fuck is christmas

by prettyholland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, IronDad and SpiderSon, Jewish Peter Parker, it’s late i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: Peter knows that Tony is lonely, and so he gives him the gift of Christmas spirit. (He gives himself the gift of watching Tony fall on his ass too many times to count as he hopelessly tries to ice skate)





	what the fuck is christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sectumsempra-beaches on tumblr for the MCU gift exchange. I hope you like it!!

Peter had always had a soft spot for Tony. (Yes, Mr. Stark had finally convinced him to call him Tony). Even when he should have been doing homework or hanging out with Ned or cooking with Aunt May or whatever, Peter still chose to go to Tony Stark. Because the truth was, whether Tony liked it or not, he was a very lonely man. And Peter felt for him, he really did. He understood what it was like to have only one or two people to truly count on in your life. And now, Peter was one of those people. He hoped Tony appreciated what he did, but he didn't do it for the thank-yous. He did it because he really did care about the billionaire, philanthropist, playboy. Peter saw underneath all of that - he saw the kindness, the strength, the bravery, and the love of Tony. And he wanted to give as much as he received.

 

So, when May told him about a Groupon deal for two to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center, well, Peter wasn't thinking of taking Ned like May probably thought he was. No, he was thinking about taking Tony. (And putting some of that "hard-earned" internship money to use. Seriously, Tony paid him like $35 an hour. What the hell was he supposed to spend the leftovers on after he gave most of it to May?).

 

So, Peter called Tony and told him to keep December 17th open - Peter had a surprise for him. Tony complied pretty easily for his personality and then just hung up.

 

Huh, Peter wondered, he's not usually like this. I wonder what's up?

 

Peter tried not to worry about it, and actually kinda forgot all about their planned trip after he bought the tickets. He was busy with finals, Spider-Man, and finding presents for Ned, MJ, and May.

 

When he was out swinging one day, Karen reminded him of their outing the next day.

 

"Thanks, Karen," Peter said with a smile. "I totally forgot about that. I know that sounds horrible. I've just been so busy, it's been hard to keep up with stuff. I hope Tony remembers, I'm pretty excited for it now."

 

"He has not forgotten. FRIDAY told me so. I also told her to remind him just once more," Karen replied in an almost fond tone. "And you better be prepared Peter - last time you were 15 minutes late to meeting Mr. Stark."

 

"There was a robbery, okay?! I needed to help!"

 

"Of course, Peter," Karen said with a fond tone.

 

-

 

The next day, Peterwoke up around 9. It was a Saturday, which meant no school and full time crime-fighting. He ate a quick breakfast, gave Aunt May a kiss, and was out the window in his suit in less than 15 minutes.

 

He spent the whole day webbing up muggers and thieves. He spent the time in between intercepting the police radio doing tricks and helping normal people, not criminals. He helped a little girl get her kite out of a tree, and have an old man directions to the nearest Mexican food restaurant.

 

Peter was swinging around in the Upper West Side when Karen reminded him of the ice skating.

 

He immediately changed direction and started swinging back to Queens. Luckily, his scanner didn't pick up anything about any crimes, so he got to his apartment with time to spare. He changed into his nicest winter outfit and grabbed his portable charger. He was planning on taking some pictures tonight to send to Tony. Hopefully, he'll look at them when he feels lonely or sad and remember he has someone who cares about him.

 

Tony arrived at 6 on the dot, and the two quickly headed out. Tony had taken a less conspicuous car today - a vintage red Camaro. Peter loved the car, and was excited to ride in it again.

 

"So, kiddo, tell me where we're going," Tony said.

 

"Since it's the Christmas season, I thought we could do something touristy and fun. I got ya tickets to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center."

 

Peter waited for Tony's reply, fidgeting nervously with his seatbelt. Tony looked thoughtful for a second before a small smile settled onto his face.

 

"You're one of the nicest kids I know, Pete. We're gonna have a great time. Did you know I've never been ice skating before?"

 

They talked about ice skating and work and school and Spider-Man until they reached Rockefeller Center. Tony pulled up and they got out. He tossed his keys to the valet.

 

"Don't scratch her, okay?" He said with his signature Stark swagger. The valet looked like he was going to faint.

 

People stopped to ask them to ask Tony for pictures for a little while. Then, he started to turn them away.

 

"I'm here to spend time with someone I love, please let us do it in peace," he said to everyone who walked up to them.

 

Peter looked at him as they stood in line to get skates. "I don't mind it, Tony. Why're you refusing them?"

 

"It's just... I mind, kiddo. I'm here to spend time with you, not take pictures until my smile starts to fall off. Now, hurry up and go tell the nice lady what size you are."

 

Happy to know that Tony cared about tonight as much as he did, Peter grabbed his skates and headed off to find them a spot on the benches to lace up. Tony found him quickly and the two chatted as they laced up their skates.

 

"Wait," Peter said, pulling out his phone. "Stay like that."

 

Tony did what he was asked, and smiled as Peter took a picture of him bent down tying his skates.

 

"Gotta have proof that Tony Stark ties his shoes like the rest of us," Peter said jokingly when Tony asked him about the photo.

 

Tony just shrugged and stood up. He wobbled for a second before righting himself.

 

"Alright, Pete, lets go."

 

They walked to the entrance to the rink, Peter helping Tony walk on the skates. They gingerly stepped on, and as Tony felt his feet slide, he gripped onto the rail.

 

"This... this is like death. Who thought of this?" Tony whined as he slowly skated forward, gripping the rail so hard that his knuckles turned white.

 

Peter just turned around and started to skate backwards so he was facing Tony.

 

"It's not that hard, see?" He said as he started to do backwards crossovers.

 

"Its your stupid spider-powers that let you do that! Anyone in their right mind wouldn't consider a stunt like that!"

 

Suddenly, a girl raced by, speeding into a single loop jump. She landed gracefully and the people around her clapped. Peter turned to Tony with a smirk.

 

"Maybe you're just a chicken. Bawk, bawk. Bawk, bawck. I'm Tony Stark and I'm a big chicken," Peter said skating further away from Tony while he flapped his arms like a chicken.

 

Tony just scowled, then his face went white with fear as he stumbled over a little hole in the ice.

 

"Parker! Get back here, this is the scariest thing I've ever done! And I've saved the world! TWICE!"

 

Peter just skated back with a laugh and reached out to grab Tony's arm to steady him. He held him up as they skated a couple of practice laps. Finally, he pulled Tony over to the side and told him to pose for the camera. He took a selfie of both of them. Then, he pinched Tony and Tony looked angry for a second before he pinched Peter back. This started a punching war - Peter made sure to take pictures throughout the whole thing.

 

They skated around for another hour or so. Peter even managed to teach Tony how to glide on one foot. He took pictures every time he got the chance - sneakily from behind or straight on from the front, capturing a laugh.

 

Finally, they decided to leave. They skated off the ice and sat down on the benches. Peter immediately began to take his skates off, but he noticed Tony sat for a while, seeming like he was in deep thought.

 

"Pete... thank you so much for this. I don't usually, ah, get to do things like this.... I had a great time," Tony said without looking at him.

 

Peter just smiled. "Of course, Tony. You're my family, of course we have to do something touristy like this around the holidays."

 

Tony gave him a small smile and patted his knee. "You're a great kid, Pete."

 

Then, they worked in a comfortable silence untying their skates.

 

-

 

 _Christmas_ _Day_

 

Tony awoke to Pepper already in the kitchen making them breakfast. He stumbled out of bed and into their common area, pressing a small kiss to the back of her neck once he reached her. They stood together for a short while while Pepper scrambled some eggs before she quickly turned to him.

 

“I almost forgot. A special present came for you today. Go grab it and open it. I heard it’s pretty good,” she said with a smile.

 

Tony wandered over to the tree in the living room and searched for a moment before he fished something out from underneath the giant pile of gifts. It was a small box wrapped in Hanukkah wrapping paper. It was actually wrapped pretty poorly, like the person had been in a rush when they did it. Still, it had a bit of charm to it.

 

Tony stood and thought about all the Jewish people he knew.

 

“Parker,” he said under his breath with a fond sigh.

 

He returned to the kitchen and sat down at the island. Pepper turned, making sure to keep one hand on the skillet that was now filled with French toast. Tony slowly tore off the wrapping paper, and a small card fell out. He picked it up to read it, ignoring the box for a moment.

 

“Tony,” he read out loud,“Hope this makes it in time. I don’t celebrate Christmas, but I think you need to have this. Love, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Parker.”

 

He startled as he read those last words. He looked up at Pepper.

 

“He hand delivered it Tony, don’t worry. The secret’s not gonna get out any time.”

 

Tony then opened the box, being careful and slow with his movements. He pulled out a small ornament. It was a frame that said along the bottom, “Best Day Ever!”.

 

The picture was of Tony and Peter, caught mid-laugh, at the Rockefeller ice skating rink. Tony looked at the picture, at how happy they were, and smiled the most genuine smile he’s probably ever.

 

He pulled out his phone and sent Peter a text.

 

_It means more to me than you’ll ever know. It’ll be on the tree for years to come, Pete. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! Just a little something for the holidays :)


End file.
